Esa clase de maldad
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Antes de partir hacia la Orden Oscura, Allen Walker necesitaba resolver ciertas inquietudes con su maestro. Hay muchos aspectos de este mundo que son difíciles de comprender...


**_Disclaimer: D. Gray-man y sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino_  
**

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Hay muchos personajes de este animé que me han conquistado -Kanda Yuu, mi adorado Lavi, la entrañable Miranda...-, sin embargo no me salió escribir nada sobre ellos. Pero sí necesité exteriorizar de alguna manera la profunda conmoción que me generó conocer el tipo de maldad que ejerce el Conde del Milenio. Tal vez porque hacía poco tiempo mi abuela y mi papá habían fallecido... No sé si alguien realmente ha meditado sobre la perversidad del Conde y el infame método que emplea para crear akumas._

_Desde ya, mi exposición al respecto es muy sencilla, carezco de los medios expresivos suficientes para plasmar con mayor elocuencia la aberración y la pena que me produce el villano de este animé._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Esa clase de maldad**

* * *

Oscurecía en aquel lejano país. Allen tenía un largo viaje por delante, pero ni la noche ni la distancia ni la incertidumbre lo desalentaban. Para esto se había preparado, para esto había entrenado tan duramente durante los últimos años.

Su mentor aún conservaba cierto grado de sobriedad. Allen aprovechó esta circunstancia para comunicarle que ya estaba listo, que era hora de partir.

-Vete, ya envié un mensaje para que te esperen –dijo con desidia aquél antes de beber un trago de la botella de licor que tenía en una mano-. Yo todavía tengo muchos asuntos que resolver por aquí –añadió luego.

Su joven discípulo lo miró con suspicacia. Estaba seguro de que esos "asuntos" llevaban faldas. Suspiró con resignación. Al menos ya no tendría que entenderse con los negocios de su maestro. Dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar, pero antes de dar un paso, lo asaltó una repentina inquietud. Se giró de nuevo hacia el general.

-Maestro, sé que será una pregunta absurda, sin embargo… sin embargo quiero preguntárselo una vez más.

Cross parpadeó, medio aturdido por el alcohol, medio sorprendido por la súbita dureza en la mirada de su aprendiz. Estaba seguro de que algún día las dudas de Allen lo matarían. Pero aún en medio de la bruma de la ebriedad conocía el potencial del exorcista que había formado.

-Adelante –se limitó a decir, empinando nuevamente la botella.

Allen lo encaró con seriedad.

-Maestro, ¿quién es en verdad el Conde del Milenio?

El interpelado lo miró con perplejidad. Luego le echó un segundo vistazo, por si se estaba burlando de él. Pero Allen no era esa clase de persona, y supo que le hablaba en serio. Su instinto le señaló que el joven no partiría hasta haber escuchado una respuesta.

-¿Qué podría esperarse de un estúpido aprendiz sino una estúpida pregunta? –replicó con sorna-. ¿Justamente _tú_ me lo preguntas?

Por la mente de Allen desfilaron una serie de angustiosas imágenes. Recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle de aquella noche atroz, la noche en que confió en un sujeto grotesco que le ofreció despiadadamente un atisbo de lo imposible. Desde esa vez, Allen había aprendido lo que era la debilidad y cuán cruel podía llegar a ser un poco de esperanza.

-No lo pregunto porque no lo sepa –murmuró-, lo que quiero es comprender.

-¿Y qué demonios necesitas comprender?

El chico lo pensó durante unos instantes.

-Esa clase de maldad.

El general alzó una ceja. Podía jurar que su discípulo no era ningún ingenuo, incluso había tenido su propia experiencia, por lo que no terminaba de explicarse ese repentino planteo. Tal vez, en el fondo, no dejaba de ser un simple adolescente inseguro, un jovencito que apenas salía al mundo y todavía rumiaba los conocimientos y las vivencias, sin llegar a apropiárselos del todo.

Cross se sentía contrariado, pero lo disimuló bebiendo y gruñendo incoherencias sobre los chicos de hoy en día que nunca entienden nada y que hasta debe explicárseles lo obvio. En su interior, prefirió soslayar el detalle de que quizás Allen sólo necesitaba oír su palabra.

-¿Sabes lo que es el dolor? –inquirió con fingido desinterés.

Allen apretó los puños.

-Sí.

-¿Comprendes lo desgarradora que puede resultar una pérdida?

-Sí.

-¿Y la desesperación? ¿Entiendes cuánta desesperación puede sentirse cuando se adquiere conciencia de lo irremediable de esa pérdida?

-Sí.

-El Conde del Milenio también sabe del dolor. Más aún: lo palpa, lo reconoce, lo manipula. El dolor es una sustancia entre sus manos. En el dolor, el alma se ha agrietado y él se cuela entre sus intersticios con su infame promesa de restitución. El Conde es lo fatídico, lo perverso, representa la corrupción de un orden que no puede alterarse, aunque duela.

Cross se detuvo un momento para beber. Mientras lo hacía, Allen tal vez alcanzó a dilucidar la razón de las extravagancias de su maestro. No era nada fácil lidiar con el propio dolor, por lo cual encontrarse con el dolor ajeno, verlo, entender la magnitud de la pena que generó la existencia ilegítima de un akuma, resultaba abrumador. Los exorcistas tenían un trabajo lúgubre y lacerante.

-El Conde se aprovecha de ese dolor –continuó el general, fijando la mirada en cualquier parte-. Tú lo sabes bien porque tú sentiste ese dolor antes de escuchar su risa, su macabra propuesta. Se alimenta de ello, crea su propio ejército y luego se dedica a expandir el mal que acarreará más muerte y más dolor. Es un juego retorcido. Ésa es la clase de maldad a la cual te enfrentarás –concluyó-. ¿Es lo que querías oír, mocoso?

El joven guardó silencio. El aire de la noche se hacía más frío conforme ésta avanzaba y algunas nubes de tormenta coartaban la luz de la luna. Allen asumió que tendría que acostumbrarse a la penumbra, pues iba a lidiar con las sombras durante muchísimo tiempo.

-Entonces qué: ¿tomarás la responsabilidad? –añadió Cross.

Allen Walker comprendía a la perfección lo que era la debilidad, la herida de la pérdida, cuánto desgarraba el dolor. En su rostro todavía conservaba el vestigio de su ingenuidad de niño.

-Sí –respondió sin dudar.

Momentos después, mientras lo observaba alejarse por el camino con Timcanpy sobrevolando a su alrededor, el general Cross Marian volvió a convencerse de que enviarlo a la Orden era lo más conveniente. Determinados acontecimientos le daban pie para sospechar que pronto se desataría una batalla feroz y definitiva, y Allen necesitaba ganar experiencia.

Además, estaba predestinado.

_Esa es la clase de maldad a la cual te enfrentarás, muchacho_ -murmuró para sus adentros-, _el mal que juega con el dolor y se aprovecha de él, el mal más perverso que pueda existir. Quizá sea mejor para ti ignorar algunas cosas, al menos por ahora. _

_Ya llegará el momento de que sepas…_


End file.
